Two Is Better Then One
by Lilyrocks1234
Summary: What If Harry Potter had a twin sister? What If Voldemort made two Horcruxes that night? The story of the two twins in the magical world. Please be easy on me, this is my first story!  :
1. Chapter 1

What If Harry had a twin sister? What If Voldemort had made two Horcrux's that night?

It was October 31st, known as Halloween to muggles. Harry and Jane Potter were in there crib playing with each other. Lily Potter the mother of both children had come up the stairs fast."I love you two both, "she said with a tear falling down her cheek.

There was a loud scream, Lily was dead. "Oh why, hello there liddo kids, it's time for both of you to join your parents, Aveda Kedavra!" he yelled with all his might. He had not noticed, but part of his powers of had hit baby Harry leaving a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The man had not noticed he then yelled "Avada Kadavra!" at young Jane. Witch left the same symbol on her head as Harry, but this time the man had lost parts of his powers.

Two hours past and the twins were left alone. A big tall man, with the name of Hagrid picked them up. He placed both children on his arm and drove away on a motorcycle.

They were at number 4 private drive now. Two people standing at the door way. "Are you sure Albus, your leaving them with the worst sort of muggles!" the lady named Minerva McGongall exclaimed."It's the only family they have," Albus Dumbledore said with a set down the twins on the doorsteps."Good Luck Harry and Jane Potter."

"Get up, NOW!" a mean lady, Lily's sister Petunia yelled. Harry and Jane shared a cupboard. It was actually a little bigger then ordinary cupboard, but it only fit one bed.

Harry was the first to wake up with the loud noises there cousin Dudley made. "Jane, Jane! Wake up! Aunt Petunias going to be mad at both of us if you don't."

"Fine!" Jane said still sleepy.

They both had the job to cook breakfast for their Aunt, Uncle and cousin.

"Hurry Up! Bring my coffee boy!" Vernon yelled at Harry.

It was a life in hell, they could of at least lived somewhere else though Harry.

OMG i hope you guys like it! [: I'll upload the next one tomarow, or as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm going to be nice, I'm making the second chapter to this story![:

Jane's POV

It was almost my birthday. A few more days to go actually.

"JANE! Get the mail for me will you?" said Vernon, I never liked calling him my uncle, he was so mean to my brother and me. "Coming Uncle!.. Aye Harry come with me will you?" We headed to the front door. Both Harry and I picked part of the mail.

"Jane, theres a letter written to you in the mail.."

"There is? Oh look there's one for you too!"

We walked back to the kitchen holding our new letters. I was so excited! I have never in my life gotten mail!

"Dad! Dad! Harry and Jane have mail!" Dudley said jumping up and down. How I hate him.

"Give those here!" Vernon took both Harry and my letter. He looked at both, turned them around, and his hand started shivering for some reason.

After that day, I checked the mail , like I always do. The same letters came in the mail every, single, day. But like always Vernon would burn them in the fire. Like the time I walked to the living room, he was kneeled down and throwing the letters.

*** Sunday Morning *************

Harry's POV

"What a wonderful day, isn't that right Dudley? You know why?" Vernon told his son. Dudley shrugged.

"There's not post on Sundays." I said irritated.

"Right you are Har-" as soon as that, there was letters flying out of the fireplace. Millions and millions of letters! Me and Jane started jumping around attempting to grab one of them which we did . We ran for our cupboard but Uncle Vernon grabbed us both (we didn't eat a lot so we really weren't that heavy).

"Were going away! Far away! Where no one can find us!" my uncle yelled while me and my sister struggled to get off of Uncle's tight grip.

My sister and I laid on the floor whispering so nobody could hear us."I wonder which of us was born first, until then we have no clue." I said.

"True but-" There was a beep of of Dudley's watch. It's finally our birthday. My sister thought the same. We hugged each other like we always did every birthday. Since we couldn't get each other anything plus the Dursley's never remembered.

"Were finally eleven!" my sister said with a matter of fact tone.

All of a sudden there was a crash of thunder outside, it was raining awfuly hard. I grabed my sisters hand once we heard footsteps and we hid behind a bookcase.

There was a man standing by the door, he was tall and he had a long was a little old .

"Hello is this Dursleys household?" He said looking around. As fast as lightning my uncle and aunt Petunia came down the stairs.

"What are you doing here old man?" my Uncle said, that little meany.

"I'm here to pick up, Harry and Jane Potter." I looked at Jane she turned to look at me to. We visited to show ourselves.

"Ah there they are, I'm wide aware you didn't get your Hogwarts letter. And, as you two don't know, you both are wizards."As he said this, he sat down on the couch.

"Were what?" Jane was the first to speak.

"Wizards, magical folk. I'm also aware your Uncle and Aunt never told you, I guess they though you two were muggles-"

"Muggles?" I said. What does that even mean? He then somehow read my mind.

"There non magic folk." He said with a smile.

"I know were asking to many questions but-" Jane was cut off by the man.

"Ask away darling" he gave us both a smile.

"Okay, well who are you? And how are we suppose get to this Hogwarts?"

There was a slight pause, he then spoke. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts, I will like to be addressed as 'Professor'. You will get the details in this second letter."He gave us both our letters.

Me and Jane opened our letters. We needed a wand, books, clothes, and many other things, how were we suppose to get a these things?

Ha like it? Hope you do! I'll try to upload the next one tomorrow.[: Please Review!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello![: Welcome to 'two is better then one' chapter 3! Please Review if its good!

Harry's POV

"Um Professor, were exactly are we suppose to get all the supplies? And how much will It cost?"I asked nervously, I know the Dursleys wouldn't lend us money.

"Ah well we must go then, don't worry about the money, your parents left you both a great fund in gringotts. Fallow Me." Dumbledore said."Hold my hand we will apparate, you may feel a little drowsy afterwards since it's your first time."

As I hold his hand I felt really world was moving in every direction, after we stopped me and Jane fell to the floor while Dumbledore was fallowed him into what seemed like a bar.

"Good Morning Dumbledore! The usual Butter Beer?" The bar tender said.

"No thanks you, Hogwarts business."

"Don't tell me, that Harry and Jane Potter!" As soon as the man said that everyone turned to look at us.

"Nice to meet you Harry and Jane"

"We must head to Diagon Alley now will you excuse us?"

We then headed towards a door.

"Proffesor, how come every one knows us?"Jane was the first to speak of us.

"Ah well the night your parents died, its believed that you, Jane was first hit with the killing curse, but survived, Voldemort never noticed that part of his powers were gone, he then headed to young Harry here and did the same, but this time he fled, rumor has it that another part of his powers was gone."Dumbledore said with a matter of fact tone.

We headed to a building named Gringotts; I guess that's the bank. We headed now to our volts, I'm aware we don't have a lot of money.

"Wow!"Jane and I said at the same time. As they opened the vault, we saw millions of little coins inside.

Professor Dumbledore gave us both to sacks and explained what each coin grabbed as much as coins the bag filled, since we needed the money for all are years at Hogwarts. "We may have to take another ride to another vault 713.." said Dumbledore.

As we stopped we saw a little bag on the floor of the vault. Dumbledore grabbed it. "Do not speak to anyone about it"

Jane and I headed to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions', while Dumbledore went to Merlin knows where. As we entered there was a young boy our age standing there."I'll be right there kids.." as she said this she looked at us " never mind that dear come in!" I was the first to be fit into robes.

The boy with blond hair then spoke, "well, well isn't it the great Potters? I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."He handed me a hand then said "I can help you find the right friends."

That boy is evil." I think I can find my own friends, thanks."I said.

"Your done dear, you next."She pointed at my sister.

I waited until she was ready and headed to Ollivanders wand shop.

As we entered it was awfully quiet. Until we saw a man.

Hope you like it! [:


	4. Chapter 4

"Good afternoon," the man said. Jane and I jumped. I guess this is Ollivander. "Ah yes, I wondered when you two would come and buy your wands. You both have your mother's eyes. I still remember your mother and father coming and buying their own wands just like it was yesterday. Come here Harry try this" he handed me a nice long wand. After trying about four wands. Until I finally had the right one.

"Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches…curious... Come June."

My sister a little nervous, went up to the man Ollivander."There's no doubt about this one, "he whispered to himself softly. "Here you go my dear."

"Willow, ten quarters of an inch long, phoenix feather, very curious."

That man kind of scared me. "Excuse me, but whats curious?" my sister asked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Mrs. Potter .It so happens that the Phoenix whose tail is in both of your wands gave another feather, just one feather. It's very curious that you two are destined for those wands, while its brother – why, its brother gave you both those scars."

There was a long, awkward, silence. Jane and I paid 7 galleons for our wands.

We headed out and walked to the Leaky Cauldron, were we found Dumbledore with an owl, a pure white owl.

"Dumbledore! " We both yelled happily.

"Hello, here is an owl I bought for both of you to share, since it's your birthday. "He said with a smile, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you so much!" my sister rushed towards him and hugged him tightly, so did I.

We finished eating; I had an urge to talk to him. "Dumbledore, how come people say were special?"

"As I've heard he night your parents dies, Jane the first to ever survive the killing curse and soon after you did, Harry. Jane destroyed a part of his powers, he had not noticed until he tried to kill you. The man is known as Voldemort."

There was a long pause, me and my sister staring at each other.

"We should be leaving now, here is your ticket." He handed me one."You should be there early to catch the train."We stood up holding our new things and we apparated to the Dursleys."


End file.
